


Alien Dinner

by NixKat



Category: Magi-Nation (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that remind Tony that his friends are aliens. Their dining preferences is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Dinner

“How can you guys eat that?” 

“What do you mean?” Edyn looked up from her weebo stew. She broke off a small piece of the orange shell, dipped it in the steaming broth, and plopped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Tony twisted off a chunk of smoked fish from his own meal with his two pronged wooden fork and took a bite. 

“Poad’s meals are always quite delicious,” Strag commented as he dipped roasted twunk roots into a stew made of sneaky weebo. “Though his prices can be steep.”

“That’s only because someone likes to get six plates every time we eat here.” Edyn replied as she sipped the broth from her stew. Strag rolled his eyes at the comment.

“I need the calories.” Strag took out his wallet as he chewed on the twunk and counted out gold coins and animite chips for the bill brought to the table by one of Poad’s hinkos. The furry dream creature also dropped off their drinks before scurrying back to the bar. “Besides, fifteen gold for for a three person dinner is just plain robbery.”

“That’s not what I was talking about,” Tony sighed. He pointed at his alien friends’ dinners with his fork. “How can you guys eat dream creatures? They’re pretty much people!”

Edyn and Strag exchanged a confused look. After a few seconds Edyn responded with, “Tony, they may be dream creatures but they’re food too.”

Strag shrugged. “Tony every dream creature was dreamed into existence by someone for some reason. Creatures like weebos and twunks were dreamed to be food sources. They are not permanently harmed by being eaten, they simply go back to the Dream Plane the same as if they were defeated in battle.”

“It’s still kinda creepy.” Tony replied, side eyeing the aliens a little.


End file.
